10108 : officer down
by Scilia
Summary: Une ancienne connaissance de Munch refait surface.
1. Chapter 1

**10-108 : Officer down**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _New York unité spéciale_ ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Seul Valérie Collins est à moi, c'est toujours un début

**Auteur** : Drame, kleenex

**Archives** : www.bricbrac.fr.st

**Résumé** : Une ancienne connaissance de Munch refait surface.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici ma première fic sur SVU. J'y ai rajouté, comme à mon habitude, mon petit grain de sel et l'un de mes personnages fétiches créé il y a quelques années. N'en déplaise à certains, ce ne sont pas Elliot et Olivia qui tiennent la vedette mais plutôt Tutuola et Munch. Les critiques (et les compliments si jamais il y en a) sont les bienvenues, je ne mords pas lol. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire (et ma chère soïra à la modifier !) Bonne lecture

**----**

**Croisement de Madison et Faulkner Avenue**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**14h**

— Je déteste faire du porte à porte, grommela Tutuola assis à l'avant d'une SUV noire conduite par Munch.

— Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.

— La majorité des gens nous prennent pour des représentants en aspirateur et quand ils savent qui on est, les portes se referment presque aussitôt.

— Tu aurais sûrement eu du succès ? commenta Collins depuis le siège arrière.

— Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration, madame, rajouta Munch en se garant près de l'immeuble où une jeune femme avait été violée et tuée quelques heures plus tôt.

— Vous avez fini tous les deux ? les interrogea Fin en sortant de la voiture.

— On vient juste de s'échauffer, le taquina Valérie avec un clin d'œil. Je m'occupe de l'immeuble qui fait l'angle.

— On prend celui de la victime, annonça Munch en remettant son chapeau.

La jeune femme leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir de leur champ de vision. Tutuola rajusta le bonnet qu'il avait mis pour se protéger du froid qui régnait sur New York depuis quelques jours et suivit son partenaire qui pénétrait dans l'immeuble. Fin commença par les étages du haut tandis que Munch débutait par la loge de la concierge qui lui parla longuement des locataires. Tutuola trouva plusieurs portes closes mais cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Il était 14h et la plupart des habitants de l'immeuble étaient encore à leur travail. Munch le rejoignit au 2e et lui fit un bref résumé des informations qu'il avait tiré de la concierge. Les deux hommes ressortirent et se dirigeaient vers le coin de la rue quand des cris de femme leur parvinrent.

Fin fut le premier à dégainer son arme de service et à courir, Munch sur les talons. Il aperçut un 4x4 de couleur sombre, un homme venait de fermer la porte arrière donnant sur le trottoir et montait à la place du conducteur malgré les sommations de Tutuola qui eut à peine le temps de mémoriser le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. La femme d'un certain âge qui avait crié était toujours sur le trottoir, serrant un affreux roquet contre sa poitrine. Elle posa un regard effrayé sur les deux inspecteurs qui rangèrent leurs armes en constatant que leur suspect s'était déjà inséré dans le trafic. Fin nota le numéro sur son calepin tandis que Munch allait interroger l'inconnue.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Oui… oui, je crois.

— Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il passé ? l'interrogea John.

— Eh bien… une jeune femme de la police était en train m'interroger sur le meurtre qui a eu lieu à côté.

— Et ? insista Tutuola qui cherchait des yeux leur collègue.

— Ce type est arrivé, poursuivit la vieille dame. Il s'est garé près de nous. Elle… elle ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos, précisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Où est-elle ? s'enquit Fin de plus en plus inquiet.

— Il lui a mis quelque chose sur la bouche et… et il la mise dans la voiture. Elle était inconsciente.

Les deux inspecteurs échangèrent un regard avant que Tutuola ne prenne son portable pour joindre le capitaine Cragen ainsi que le service des immatriculations. Son instinct lui soufflait que cet enlèvement n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire qui les avait amenés ici. Munch proposa de continuer l'interrogatoire au poste pour faire un portrait robot. La vieille femme paraissait vraiment ennuyée et répondit positivement, serrant toujours son chien contre elle.

**----**

**Unité spéciale des victimes**

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**15h10**

— Je ne comprends pas, fit Cragen, assis sur le bord de son bureau, à son équipe. Pourquoi Collins a-t-elle été enlevée ?

— Certainement pas pour une rançon, répondit Tutuola, elle n'a plus de famille à l'exception d'une vieille tante à Tucson à laquelle elle ne parle plus.

— Dans ce cas, il faut enquêter du coté des criminels qu'elle a fait arrêter, fit le capitaine.

— Ça va nous prendre un temps fou, commenta Elliot.

— Olivia et toi vous restez sur l'affaire Peterson, Munch et Fin vont s'en occuper.

— Vous plaisantez j'espère, s'insurgea Benson. L'une des nôtres s'est fait enlever et vous ne voulez pas qu'on enquête ?

— Olivia, je sais très bien ce que tu penses mais Helen Peterson a aussi droit à la justice et vous devez retrouver son assassin.

— Sauf votre respect, capitaine, Peterson est morte mais selon toute probabilité Collins est toujours vivante. Elle mérite la priorité, non ? lança Munch avec cynisme.

— Je ne l'oublie pas mais tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant c'est le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation que Fin a relevé.

— Ça n'a rien donné. La voiture a été volée il y a deux jours, précisa Tutuola. On a rien, absolument rien, pour la retrouver.

— C'est pour cela qu'il faut se pencher sur ses anciennes affaires. John, tu as travaillé un temps avec elle à Baltimore. Il n'y a rien qui te revienne en mémoire ? Un condamné qui aurait juré de se venger ?

— Non mais je ne faisais pas toujours équipe avec elle. Je vais appeler Felton, c'était son équipier attitré.

— Je vais me plonger dans ses dossiers, annonça Fin.

— Très bien. Olivia, Elliot, où en êtes-vous ?

— On doit retourner voir le légiste. Elle a appelé avant qu'on vienne dans votre bureau, répondit Stabbler en soupirant.

— Allez-y et dites-vous bien que plus vite vous coincerez l'assassin de Peterson, plus vite vous pourrez aider à retrouver Collins.

**------**

**Lieu inconnu**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**Au même moment**

Une sensation de froid la réveilla. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait mal à la tête mais elle s'obligea à s'asseoir sur ce qui s'avéra être la banquette d'une caravane miteuse. Les fenêtres avaient été peintes en noire et un vieux néon éclairait faiblement l'intérieur. Elle se leva en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Une rapide inspection de sa prison lui apprit qu'il n'y avait rien dans les placards, sous la banquette ni même dans le réduit qui servait de toilettes à l'exception d'un vieux téléphone noir dont les touches avaient été recouvertes par une plaque de la même couleur. Il lui faisait penser au téléphone de certains hôtels miteux qui ne permettaient que de recevoir des appels. A peine cette pensée eut-elle été formulée que l'appareil sonna la faisant sursauter. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de consentir à décrocher.

— Enfin, je croyais que vous étiez déjà morte, fit une voix masculine éraillée. Cela aurait été dommage nous avons une grande aventure à vivre ensemble.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Tut tut tut… je sais que cela va être très dur pour vous, inspecteur Collins mais ce n'est plus à vous de poser les questions.

— Espèce de malade ! s'emporta la jeune femme en proie à une vive colère.

— Vous n'avez pas changé à ce que je peux constater, Valérie. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Valérie ?

— Même pas en rêve !

— Ne commencez pas à devenir vulgaire.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous promets de…

— Puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de me menacer ? railla son interlocuteur amusé.

— Lorsque je vais sortir d'ici…

— Non, la phrase correcte est SI vous sortez d'ici, Valérie. Ce qui n'est pas forcement prévu… enfin tout dépendra de la manière dont vos collègues vont réagir. Vous croyez qu'ils tiennent beaucoup à vous ? Assez pour payer une rançon de quelques millions de dollars ? lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

— Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, espèce de salopard ! s'écria la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Merde ! rajouta-t-elle en posant violemment le combiné sur le récepteur.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer, Valérie entendit un bip régulier provenant d'un placard en hauteur qu'elle avait déjà exploré. Intriguée, elle chercha autour d'elle quelque chose pour en défoncer le fond mais elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'elle pouvait l'enlever en faisant coulisser la fine planche. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant une minuterie dont les chiffres rouges s'égrenaient lentement. Vingt trois heures cinquante sept minutes et trente secondes. C'était visiblement tout ce qu'il lui restait à vivre. Elle se promit de tout faire pour sortir d'ici avant… avant quoi ? Qu'avait-il choisi ? Une bombe probablement... si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendu cette voix, songea-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Si seulement elle pouvait contacter l'extérieur… A l'heure qu'il était, le SVU était forcement au courant de son enlèvement mais la façon dont ils allaient la retrouver, s'ils la retrouvaient, restait obscure pour le moment. Valérie jeta un œil morne sur les rideaux à fleurs et le mobilier défraîchi en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter un tel sort.

**-------**

**Unité spéciale des victimes**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**16h08**

Tutuola s'était isolé dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire avec les multiples dossiers dont s'étaient occupés Collins. Malgré ses recherches, il ne trouvait rien de satisfaisant. Il avait fait une liste des accusés qui étaient récemment sortis de prison mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils l'avaient menacée. Il ferma en soupirant le dossier qu'il venait de lire. Munch vint le rejoindre. Il avait enfin réussi à joindre Felton, l'ancien coéquipier de la jeune femme à Baltimore.

— Du nouveau ? demanda Fin.

— Beau va nous envoyer les dossiers dont elle s'est chargée durant les trois ans qu'elle a passé à la criminelle.

— J'ai plus l'impression de perdre mon temps qu'autre chose !

— Je sais mais on n'a rien d'autre pour le moment.

— J'ai bien envie de faire un saut à son appartement, déclara Tutuola en se levant.

— Et tu vas y entrer comment ? fit remarquer Munch. Si elle avait reçu des menaces, elle nous en aurait parlé… du moins à toi, rajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de son équipier.

— Tu sais, répondit simplement Fin.

— Oui.

— Si j'étais allé avec elle…

— Pas la peine de te mettre martel en tête, Fin. C'était une simple enquête de voisinage, personne n'aurait pu prévoir…

— Attends une seconde, l'interrompit-il en se remémorant quelque chose. En face de l'immeuble, il y a bien une épicerie ?

— Oui… tu penses qu'ils ont pu filmer l'enlèvement ? s'enquit John tout en prenant son portable qui sonnait à sa ceinture. Munch, lâcha-t-il à son correspondant.

— Ça vaut le coup de vérifier, fit Tutuola avant de remarquer le signe que lui faisait son équipier.

Munch attrapa le bloc qui traînait sur la table et écrivit rapidement quelques mots avant de le lui tendre. A peine eut-il lu que l'inspecteur retournait dans la salle principale et décrochait son téléphone pour demander le repérage de l'appel tandis que John reportait son attention sur la conversation.

— Cela fait chaud au cœur de vous entendre après tout ce temps, John.

— J'ai peur que vous ne vous trompiez d'interlocuteur.

— Si c'est le cas, je crains que l'inspecteur Collins ne me soit d'aucune utilité, déclara une voix masculine glaciale.

— Pourquoi…

— C'est intéressant cette manière qu'ont les flics de toujours poser des questions au lieu d'écouter. L'écoute, John, c'est le problème de notre société. Plus personne ne sait écouter de nos jours, ils sont tous là à se plaindre et à geindre… comme si cela pouvait résoudre leurs problèmes !

— Que voulez-vous ?

— John… vous me décevez beaucoup, soupira l'inconnu. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez le plus brillant inspecteur de Baltimore mais il me semble que vos capacités sont plus… limitées à l'unité spéciale des victimes. Racontez-moi, pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'être muté ici après votre dernier divorce ? Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Billie Lou fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé la prochaine Mme Munch ?

— Non, répondit l'inspecteur en faisant attention à sa réponse.

— Bien, je vois que vous pouvez éviter de poser des questions donc je vais vous dire ce que je veux en échange de la vie de Collins.

— Je vous écoute, fit Munch en jetant un œil du coté de la salle principale de laquelle Fin lui faisait signe de continuer à parler.

— Mes exigences sont simples : vous avez un peu plus de vingt trois heures pour réunir 108 512$ en petites coupures, bien sûr. Je vous déconseille de marquer les billets ou d'utiliser tout autre gadget susceptible de mettre la vie de Collins en danger. Vous pouvez être sûr que si je ne récupère pas mon argent, elle y passe.

— Comment puis-je être certain qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

— Vous voyez, vous recommencer avec vos questions !

— Je suis désolé.

— Le grand Munch qui fait des excuses ? Intéressant, je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé tenir autant à elle après ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suppose que faire partie de la grande famille de la police permet d'effacer certaines choses. Je vous rappellerais, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

— Tu l'as ? demanda John en se précipitant vers Tutuola.

— Il manquait dix secondes, répondit-il négativement.

— Merde ! jura Munch, qui pourtant perdait rarement son calme, en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans le bureau du capitaine.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**10-108 : Officer down**

_Chapitre 2_

**---**

**Lieu inconnu**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**18h21 **

L'abattement avait fait place à de la détermination. Elle allait sortir d'ici, rien ni personne n'allait l'en empêcher ! Le problème, songea Valérie en regardant autour d'elle, c'était de savoir comment. Son kidnappeur, qui qu'il puisse être, ne l'avait pas encore rappelé. Elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter de regarder la minuterie qui s'égrenait avec des bips réguliers lui rappelant malgré tout sa présence. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, en vain, d'ouvrir le téléphone. Il lui fallait des outils, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Son regard se posa sur les placards. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte de celui du bas, près d'un vieux frigo, et donna un coup de pied dedans. La porte céda au troisième essai. Valérie la prit et la réduit en morceau en la tapant contre le plan de travail. Elle récupéra un bout de bois d'une vingtaine de centimètres de longueur au bout effilé. Alors qu'elle essayait de s'en servir pour ouvrir le téléphone, ce dernier sonna, la faisant sursauter.

— Alors, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, inspecteur ? Demanda la même voix éraillée dès qu'elle eut décroché.

— Un vrai paradis, fit la jeune femme sarcastique.

— J'étais sûr que vous apprécieriez.

— Si vous veniez me rejoindre, on pourrait discuter. Qui sait, on a peut-être des goûts en commun ?

— Bien essayé mais, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Vous ne pouvez pas encore vous en rendre compte mais votre situation est… comment pourrais-je la qualifier sans commettre d'impair… dramatique me semble approprié.

— Je ne sais pas encore qui vous êtes mais votre situation sera plus que dramatique une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur vous ! S'emporta Collins énervée par le ton condescendant de son kidnappeur.

— De vaines promesses, Valérie. Bien que je doive l'admettre, lorsque vous décidez de vous attaquer à quelqu'un, vous allez jusqu'au bout.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Allons, je me souviens de chaque vie que j'ai prise, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour vous ? J'admets qu'un suicide ne procure pas les mêmes sensations que le meurtre mais vous avez bien dû ressentir quelque chose, non ?

— Vous êtes complètement malade !

— Gordon Keller. Ce nom ne vous dit toujours rien ?

— …

— Garder le silence ne changera rien à ce que vous avez fait à cet homme. Certes, les affaires internes le suivaient depuis quelques temps pour des broutilles mais c'est à cause de vous qu'il a été inculpé. C'est à cause de vous qu'il s'est suicidé quelques semaines avant son procès. Dites-moi, Valérie, comment vous êtes-vous sentie lorsque vous êtes retournée au central après son suicide ? Comment vos collègues vous ont-ils traité et regardé ? Cela a du être difficile, d'autant plus que l'inspecteur Munch vous a pris à partie devant tous le commissariat, vous accusant publiquement du suicide de son équipier.

— Vous êtes…

— Malade, je sais. Il me semble que le terme utilisé par le psychiatre à la prison était sociopathe.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Votre pire cauchemar, inspecteur Collins. Et ce qu'ont pu vous faire subir Munch et vos collègues après le suicide de Keller n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui vous attend aujourd'hui, conclut-il avant de couper la communication.

— Espèce de salopard ! s'écria Valérie avant de jeter violement le téléphone contre l'une des fenêtres.

Son éclat de colère passa aussi vite qu'il était venu. S'énerver ne la faisait qu'entrer dans le jeu diabolique de son kidnappeur. Elle se leva pour aller ramasser le téléphone et sourit. La chance était enfin de son coté. L'appareil s'était disloqué sous le choc et se trouvait séparé de sa coque de plastique noire. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir des cours de science qu'elle avait eus étant plus jeune… ou même d'un épisode de Mac Gyver, ce héro qui arrivait à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation avec presque rien ! Son sourire s'évanouit en constatant que la fenêtre était brisée. Non pas qu'elle n'en aurait pas été ravie dans d'autres circonstances mais le filet d'eau qui coulait sur la banquette lui glaça le sang. Elle n'était pas abandonnée dans un terrain vague, en forêt ou dieu sait où. Ce malade avait immergée la caravane et elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper ! La force du courant l'empêcherait certainement de sortir si elle brisait la fenêtre. Si la minuterie disait vrai, il lui restait un peu moins de vingt et une heure, avant ce qui pouvait être l'explosion d'une bombe, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il lui restait beaucoup moins de temps.

---

**Unité spéciale des victimes**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**18h35**

— Je suppose que c'est une plaisanterie, fit Munch d'une voix blanche.

— John, je viens de passer plus d'une heure au téléphone avec le chef de la police pour tenter de le convaincre de changer d'avis.

— Il ne peut pas fait autrement, intervint Casey Novak l'assistante du procureur qui s'occupait des affaires de l'unité spéciale.

— Donc on a plus qu'à attendre tranquillement de retrouver son corps, Gambetti lui remettra une médaille à titre posthume et expliquera que Collins est morte parce que le département a refusé de payer la moindre rançon, s'emporta Tutuola.

— Vous savez aussi bien que nous que c'est la porte ouverte à…

— Casey, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser que c'est la meilleure solution ? L'interrogea Munch.

— Non, mais je comprends la position de Gambetti.

— Vous avez vu la bande de l'épicerie ? S'enquit Cragen pour essayer de calmer la discussion.

— Il n'y a presque rien d'exploitable. La caméra extérieure est dirigée vers l'entrée de l'épicerie. On aperçoit rapidement la voiture passer avant de se garer. La scientifique est dessus.

— Vous leur avez dit que c'était prioritaire ?

— Bien sûr, capitaine mais ce n'est pas cela qui va nous aider, lança Fin en colère d'être aussi impuissant.

— John, tu m'as bien dit que le kidnappeur avait fait référence à ton passé, déclara Cragen.

— Oui, il m'a parlé de ma dernière ex-femme et a fait allusion à un problème que j'ai eu avec Collins à son arrivée à Baltimore.

— Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Tutuola.

— Valérie a découvert que mon équipier de l'époque subtilisait certaines pièces à conviction. Elle venait d'arriver et je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. Je connaissais Keller depuis des années, je n'avais jamais rien remarqué de particulier. Elle est allée voir le capitaine et il s'est avéré que les affaires internes l'avaient à l'œil. Collins les a aidés à lui tendre un piège. Keller a été arrêté et s'est suicidé deux jours plus tard. Je l'ai tenu pour responsable à l'époque.

— Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre depuis qu'elle est là, nota le capitaine.

— Deux mois plus tard, elle a pris une balle à ma place. Ca m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai compris que j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais été à sa place. C'est un bon flic et elle ne mérite pas d'être abandonné à ce malade, qui qu'il puisse être !

— Je suis d'accord, c'est bien cela que vous allez continuer à la chercher. Gambetti a dit qu'il refusait de payer la rançon, pas que nous devions arrêter l'enquête, lança Cragen. C'est forcement quelqu'un de Baltimore, que vous avez sans doute arrêté ensemble. Quand aurez-vous les dossiers de… oui ? répondit le capitaine en réponse aux coups tapés à sa porte.

— Désolé de vous déranger, fit George Huang en pénétrant dans le bureau. Vous désiriez me voir ?

— Je dois aller au tribunal. Tenez-moi au courant, déclara Novak en sortant.

— Merci, Casey. Dr Huang, je pense que vous êtes au courant de l'enlèvement de l'inspecteur Collins.

— Effectivement. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Un instant, fit Cragen en décrochant son téléphone. Oui, une minute. John, Fin, mettez-le au courant et voyez ces dossiers. Si on arrive à identifier le kidnappeur, on aura plus de chance pour la localiser.

---

**1120 Haddaway avenue**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**22h02**

Tout marchait selon son plan. Quelle satisfaction pour lui, après toutes ces années passées à le perfectionner ! Un léger sourire orna son visage mais disparut rapidement. Il aurait pu faire mieux. Il aurait pu mettre une caméra à l'intérieur de la caravane pour l'espionner, voir sa réaction quand elle s'était réveillée, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était sa prisonnière. Cela aurait été un véritable délice. Il songea à Munch et un éclair de joie traversa ses yeux. Les deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus allaient payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Cher, très cher. Si le sort de Collins était déjà réglé, celui de Munch le serait lors de la remise de la rançon. Un puissant sentiment de victoire s'empara de lui mais il se força à le refréner. Il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué et nul doute que Munch allait vendre la sienne chèrement. Peu importait. Il aurait le dessus. Il n'avait pas étudié aussi assidûment pour voir ses rêves de vengeances échouer si prêt du but. Il vérifia l'heure sur la minuterie posée sur son bureau, exactement la même que celle qui défilait dans la caravane. Ils devaient déjà avoir réuni l'argent. Ils étaient temps. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas compris pour le montant de la rançon. Si le chiffre n'était pas rond, c'était simplement parce qu'il représentait le salaire de commercial et les indemnités de congés payés qu'il aurait touché s'ils ne l'avaient pas arrêté. Peu importait, l'argent n'était qu'un prétexte.

---

**Unité spéciale des victimes**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**22h13**

Le docteur Huang n'avait pas hésité à se joindre à John et Fin pour éplucher les quatre cartons que Felton leur avait expédiés en urgence de Baltimore. Une dizaine de suspects potentiels avait déjà été éliminée mais il restait un peu plus de la moitié des dossiers à étudier. Olivia, qui venait de terminer l'interrogatoire de l'assassin d'Helen Peterson, la femme sur laquelle enquêtait l'unité spéciale avant l'enlèvement de Collins, les rejoignit avec un plateau contenant café et sandwichs. Elliot s'occupait du transfert du prisonnier. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, il avait refusé de rentrer chez lui et avait promis de venir les aider dès qu'il en aurait terminé.

— Du nouveau ? S'enquit Benson tout en cherchant un endroit où poser son plateau.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit Munch en prenant un sandwich. Merci.

— Vous avez pu dresser son portrait psychologique ? Demanda Olivia en tendant une tasse de café au Dr Huang.

— Merci. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de posé, de réfléchi. Il a pris le temps de rechercher Munch à Baltimore, d'enquêter sur son ex-femme, probablement d'aller à son ancien appartement et il a fait de même avec Collins. Il a agit de la même façon ici. Il doit être là depuis quelques semaines et les avoir suivi.

— Ce malade les a pisté ? Demanda Tutuola.

— Oui, il a dû autant savourer cette partie de son plan que l'enlèvement en lui-même. Il a pris le temps d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses proies avant de les attaquer.

— Pourquoi avoir enlevé Collins ? L'interrogea Benson.

— Parce qu'il la pense plus faible, expliqua-t-il. Il a un problème dans ses rapports avec les femmes. Il est possible qu'il ait vécu plus jeune dans un environnement totalement masculin. On a du lui apprendre que les hommes étaient supérieurs et pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'a sans doute pas connu sa mère et n'a jamais eu de relation stable. Il croit les femmes inférieures et plus faciles à maîtriser.

— On voit qu'il ne connaît pas Valérie, commenta Munch avec un demi-sourire.

— Le plus important pour lui, c'est de contrôler la situation et je dois bien avouer, déclara Huang, que c'est parfaitement le cas pour le moment.

— Il a forcement une faille, intervint Fin.

— Nous en avons tous, acquiesça le psychiatre.

— Si on suit le profil que vous avez dressé, on n'a pas affaire à un meurtrier ordinaire. Donc on devrait facilement le retrouver dans ces dossiers, nota Benson.

— Je n'en sais pas assez pour mieux le cibler, je suis désolé, fit Huang. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un sociopathe.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal ? Demanda Munch.

— Au contraire. Tuer ne lui apporte aucun plaisir et il n'a aucune empathie pour ses victimes. Il pense agir pour le bien de la communauté en s'attaquant, par exemple, à des prostitués ou des droguées. Cette catégorie de personne est un fléau pour lui, il doit probablement penser qu'elles ne servent à rien. Il ne marque aucune honte ou culpabilité envers ses crimes, conclut le psychiatre, c'est l'un des traits caractéristiques de cette maladie.

— Le problème, c'est que des types de ce genre on a vu souvent à la criminelle, fit Munch.

— Je sais que la vie de Collins dépend en partie de mon analyse mais « profiler » ce genre d'individu n'est jamais facile.

— Stabbler, vient de m'appeler, déclara le capitaine Cragen en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Notre kidnappeur vient de l'appeler pour lui donner le lieu de rendez-vous.

— Il a appelé Elliot ? S'étonna olivia.

— Il devait savoir que vous mettriez le portable de Munch sur écoute. Il a sûrement subtilisé celui de Collins et a donc les numéros de tous ses contacts, indiqua Huang. Encore une preuve de son intelligence.

— Le rendez-vous est à 1h du matin, devant la statue du _Charging bull_ au _Bowling greeen_. Il a insisté pour que cela soit toi qui apportes la rançon, John.

— Je vous rappelle qu'on va avoir du mal à la lui donner puisqu'on ne l'a pas, répondit Munch avec ironie.

Trois coups frappés à la porte restée ouverte empêchèrent le capitaine de répondre. Sur le seuil de la pièce se tenait un officier que tout le monde connaissait au moins de vue. Il s'occupait de l'accueil au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. L'air un peu gêné, il attendit que Cragen l'invite à parler pour expliquer la raison de sa venue.

— Hum… voila, capitaine. On a appris pour Collins, commença Henderson visiblement mal à l'aise, et… aussi que le chef ne veut pas payer la rançon.

— Les nouvelles vont vite, soupira Cragen qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Euh… on a fait une quête. Je ne sais pas combien demande le ravisseur et ce n'est sûrement pas assez mais tout le monde a voulu aider. L'inspecteur Collins est une femme bien, continua-t-il le visage s'éclairant soudain. Elle a toujours un mot gentil pour chacun d'entre nous, elle demande des nouvelles de nos familles. Elle a même fait des gâteaux pour le pique-nique annuel.

— Valérie, cuisiner ? S'étonna Munch.

— Enfin… on n'a pas voulu la laisser tomber. Il y a presque 2 000 $ dans l'enveloppe, conclut Henderson en la tendant au capitaine.

— Merci, répondit celui-ci plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer à l'instar de son équipe.

— Je vous laisse travailler. Ramenez-la nous, c'est tout ce qu'on demande, lança l'officier avant de s'éclipser.

— Qui aurait pensé que Collins inspirait autant de sympathie, fit John une fois qu'il fut parti.

— Le SVU n'est pas si mal vu que ça on dirait, nota Olivia touchée par le geste.

— Le problème, nota Fin, c'est que c'est loin d'être suffisant.

— Je ne pense pas que l'argent soit vraiment en cause, intervint Huang. Il n'a pas demandé une grosse somme et le chiffre a sans doute une signification précise pour lui. Payer est sans doute une erreur toutefois vous pouvez compter sur ma contribution.

— C'est louable mais même si nous nous y mettons tous, nous sommes bien loin de réunir la somme demandée, déclara Cragen.

— Je dois pouvoir rajouter 9000$, annonça Tutuola. J'ai fait quelques bons coups en bourse, rajouta-t-il devant l'air extatique de Munch.

— Tu joues en bourse toi ?

— De temps en temps.

— Recentrons-nous sur ce que nous avons, intervint le capitaine. Olivia, je veux que tu ailles repérer le lieu du rendez-vous. John, Fin, continuez d'étudier les dossiers avec le docteur Huang.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

**10-108 : Officer down**

_Chapitre 3_

**Lieu inconnu**

**Mardi 12 mars**

**23h42 **

Il devait y avoir un moyen… Il y avait forcement un moyen de faire marcher ce bon dieu de téléphone, songea Valérie devant l'appareil entièrement démonté. Plusieurs fils de différentes couleurs, des connecteurs, la cloche de la sonnerie… dieu qu'elle regrettait son portable ! Cet appareil était obsolète mais c'était son coté archaïque qui allait sans doute lui permettre de passer un appel. Une vague de découragement menaça de l'envahir mais elle la repoussa. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise dans cette sordide caravane sans rien faire. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal à force de tripoter les fils mais elle s'obligea à continuer, testant une nouvelle configuration en priant pour que son kidnappeur n'appelle pas au même moment. Son silence la mettait mal à l'aise mais moins que la minuterie qui marquait inlassablement le temps qui lui restait à vivre. Si ses collègues ne mettaient pas la main sur ce malade, personne ne pourrait jamais la retrouver.

— Aller… s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle à l'appareil en finissant de relier le dernier fil.

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer l'eau glacée qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie pour relier deux connecteurs. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons… Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsque la tonalité se fit entendre dans le combiné. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine s'adressa à elle.

— Ici, les renseignements, je vous écoute.

— Je me rappelle de celui-la, fit Munch en refermant un dossier. Il a tué sa femme parce que, d'après lui, elle était mauvaise cuisinière.

— Je vois que vous avez eu votre compte de malades à la criminelle, commenta Tutuola.

— On n'a pas eu à se plaindre.

— J'ai un autre candidat susceptible de convenir, intervint Huang plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier. Un certain Adam Walker.

— Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, demanda John.

— Vous l'avez arrêté pour le meurtre de trois prostitués en 96. Il a prétendu agir pour le bien de la société et a…

— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, lança un officier en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Fin, téléphone.

— Je suis occupé, tu ne peux pas prendre un message ?

— C'est-à-dire que, bredouilla l'intrus, elle prétend être Collins.

— Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle, déclara Odafin sèchement en se redressant brusquement.

— Elle insiste pour te parler. En fait… je crois vraiment que c'est elle, persista-t-il.

Huang et Munch échangèrent un regard avant de suivre Tutuola dans la salle principale. Ce dernier sentit une pointe d'espoir l'envahir tout en prenant le combiné posé sur son bureau.

— Tutuola, lâcha-t-il comme à son habitude.

— Dieu merci ! Souffla une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

— Valérie ?

— Oui… j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

— Où es-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il tout en faisant un signe à Munch de repérer l'appel.

— Je ne sais pas… enfin si mais…

— Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? S'emporta Fin avant de se réaliser que la brusquer ne servirait à rien. Désolé, je…

— Je sais, Oda, répondit la jeune femme comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. J'ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir rester en ligne. Il va s'en doute rappeler et il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que je vous ai contacté.

— Tu connais son nom ?

— Non. Je sais juste qu'il est de Baltimore. Il m'a parlé de Munch et d'une vieille histoire.

— Keller ?

— Comment… ?

— Il nous a appelés aussi, expliqua Fin.

— Il a bien demandé une rançon alors ?

— Oui, le rendez-vous est dans deux heures.

— Oda, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais… il ne faut pas payer. Il ne me libérera pas.

— Comment peux-tu…, commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Je sais.

— Ca m'étonnerait que vous puissiez localiser cet appel et, si c'est le cas, le résultat va être aberrant.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je suis enfermée dans une caravane immergée, lâcha-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Il a tout prévu.

— Immergée, répéta Fin surpris.

— Oui. Il y a une minuterie aussi. Je pense qu'il a prévu de la faire exploser mais ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire.

— Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il sentant son inquiétude s'accroître de seconde en seconde.

— Il y a une fuite. Je pense qu'il y a plus de chances pour que je meure noyée que dans une explosion. Oda ? L'appela-t-elle constatant qu'il gardait le silence.

— Je suis là… Tu avais raison, on n'a pas pu localiser l'appel, déclara-t-il après que Munch lui ait fait un signe négatif de la tête.

— Je vais raccrocher.

— Non, attends… !

— Je rappellerais… du moins j'essayerais, je te le promets.

— Valérie ! S'écria-t-il avant de raccrocher brusquement le combiné sur son socle en jurant quand il ne perçut que le bip lancinant de la tonalité.

Tutuola releva la tête et croisa le regard de Munch. Le vieil inspecteur ne put que lui offrir un sourire de circonstance indiquant qu'il comprenait la frustration que ressentait son partenaire. Fin se reprit et se dirigea dans le bureau de Cragen, Huang et Munch sur les talons.

**Bureau des narcotiques**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**00h12 **

Ils étaient six. Tous déterminés à mettre un terme à cette enquête qui les avaient conduit au chef d'un trafic de drogue particulièrement méticuleux. C'était la première occasion, mais aussi la dernière, qu'ils avaient de lui mettre la main dessus. Leur cible avait réservé un billet pour le Costa Rica sur le vol de midi. Rutger, le responsable de l'enquête, vérifia son équipement à l'instar de ses hommes. Ils étaient tous conscients des risques inhérents à ce genre de mission. Il avait confiance en eux, bien plus qu'en certains membres de sa famille. Après que chacun d'entre eux se soit préparés, il prit la parole près d'un tableau récapitulant tout ce qu'ils avaient réunis sur leur cible.

— Bien, vous savez que nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance. Je veux ce type, mort ou vif. Si ça pose un problème à certains, qu'ils le disent tout de suite, annonça Rutger sachant très bien qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui. Parfait. Binetti et Taggart le filent toujours. Il se dirige vers _Broadway street_, certainement pour rencontrer Vinnie. Il doit vouloir mettre les choses au point avant de partir. Vous connaissez tous votre position et vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

**Lieu inconnu**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**00h52 **

Valérie était à nouveau seule maintenant. Parler à Odafin n'avait pas vraiment arrangé son moral, bien au contraire. Elle eut un léger sourire en imaginant sa frustration quand elle avait raccroché. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Cet atout devait être préservé le plus longtemps possible, son kidnappeur ne devait pas apprendre qu'elle pouvait contacter l'extérieur. L'eau montait toujours avec régularité, arrivant maintenant jusqu'à ses mollets. Pour l'instant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était cette rançon dont lui avait parlé Tutuola. Elle connaissait la politique de la maison : ne pas céder au chantage. Elle fut obligée d'interrompre ses cogitations. Le téléphone sonnait de nouveau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher.

— SOS amitié, bonsoir !

— Je vois que vous avez toujours autant d'humour.

— Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, je suis débordée, répliqua Collins d'un ton contrit.

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, ricana la voix éraillée avec un rire sinistre. Je tenais juste à vous informer du prochain décès de l'un de vos collègues.

— Espèce de…

— Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, l'interrompit-il, il me semblait que nous avions réglé ce point lors de notre dernière conversation.

— Si vous touchez un seul d'entre eux ! Le menaça-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était jurée de garder son calme.

— C'est étonnant, je pensais que vous alliez citer un nom.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que…

— Allons, vous n'avez pas encore compris que j'ai pris le temps de vous observer avant de vous enlever inspecteur ? J'ai épié vos déplacements, vos déjeuners avec vos collègues, vos retours chez vous – bel appartement au passage, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de la chambre.

— Comment…

— Le progrès. Vous n'imaginez pas la facilité avec laquelle on peut cacher des caméras de nos jours. Il y en a qui sont à peine plus grandes que des têtes d'épingles. Je vous ai vu dormir, manger, vous lavez et j'ai aussi découvert que vous étiez très… imaginative par moments. Je me suis bien plus amusée avec vous qu'avec Munch. Il mène une vie des plus austères depuis son dernier divorce. Imaginez, il ne s'est même pas envoyé en l'air une fois en quinze jours alors que vous…

— Je vais me faire une joie de vous descendre si je sors d'ici, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale.

— Je vois que vous commencez à vous faire à votre situation. A notre dernière conversation, vous étiez persuadée de vous en sortir.

— Ne jouez pas sur les mots.

— Je dois vous laisser, l'ange des ténèbres a du travail mais avant j'ai deux mots pour vous : acide chlorique, dit-il avant de couper la communication.

**Bowling Green**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**01h07**

Munch rajusta son chapeau noir. Il se tenait devant la statue du _Charging bull _ qu'il observa un court moment. Le corps massif du taureau était bien représenté, son air menaçant aussi. Il regarda les alentours, repérant Elliot, Olivia et Cragen au passage, et assura sa prise sur le sac noir qu'il tenait à la main gauche.

— Il est en retard, fit Stabbler par radio.

— Qui a dit que les criminels étaient ponctuels ? Lâcha Munch discrètement qui l'avait entendu par son oreillette.

— Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, nota Olivia en observant la foule.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ? S'enquit Cragen.

— Non, c'est… une intuition. Ce type nous fait venir à l'heure de sortie des théâtres pour être sûr que nous ne tenterons rien mais il est en retard.

— Huang a dit que l'argent ne l'intéressait pas, répondit le capitaine. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas et qu'il veut juste jouer avec nos nerfs.

— Eh bien, c'est une réussite, nota Elliot. Ça fait onze heures que Collins a été enlevée et on a rien ! Il joue avec nous et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient faire ici, fit Henry Taggart, un grand noir musclé, en buvant une gorgée de café.

— Il est censé voir Vinnie mais aucune trace de lui, répondit son équipier, Binetti, en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

— Ça va, ton brushing tient encore, le taquina Henry.

— Très drôle. Je commence à en avoir assez de poireauter dans cette caisse.

— Binetti, si tu dis encore un seul mot, le menaça Rutger par la radio, je te colle à la circulation pour les vingt prochaines années.

— Vous avez vu ce gusse ? Demanda Kyo Saki, spécialiste en informatique d'origine asiatique, en montrant un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir et d'un chapeau à son supérieur.

— On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose, fit Rutger. On a quelque chose sur lui ?

— J'ai lancé une recherche, répondit tranquillement Kyo. C'est un flic, rajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. USV.

— USV ? Répéta O'Bannon qui occupait, avec les deux autres, un van au nom d'un teinturier.

— Unité Spéciale des Victimes. Il s'appelle John Munch et… il bouge !

— Qui, Munch ? Demanda O'Bannon.

— Non, notre suspect, répondit Saki tandis que Rutger donnait ses ordres par radio. Falherty, Kenton, vous le suivez, Parker, tu le prends à revers. O'Bannon te rejoint.

— Compris, lâcha Kenton.

— Ok, fit Parker.

Fin finit le fond de sa tasse de café en grimaçant. Il était froid. Il lança un regard à Brown, un membre de la police scientifique, qui les avait rejoint et mis sur écoute la ligne sur laquelle allait être redirigé l'appel de Collins. Il jeta le dossier sur la pile contenant les suspects ne correspondant pas avec le profil dressé par Huang. Le psychologue fit de même et constata qu'il avait enfin fini d'éplucher les archives de Baltimore.

— Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, constata Tutuola.

— Je ne dirais pas cela, répondit Huang. Nous avons quatre cas intéressant.

— Ils ont kidnappé des gens ?

— Non mais ils ont tous étés diagnostiqués comme sociopathe. Kilmartin et Spencer avaient des penchants pour les prostitués. Ils les violaient avant de les égorger. Webster s'est attaqué à des SDF mais le plus intéressant me semble être Grey.

— Pourquoi lui ?

La sonnerie du téléphone empêcha le profiler de répondre. Fin consulta du regard Brown qui hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que tout était prêt.

— Tutuola, lâcha-t-il en décrochant.

— Où est Munch ? L'interrogea brusquement Valérie.

— Il est partit remettre la rançon comme l'a exigé le kidnappeur, répondit Odafin qui ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir.

— Appelle-le immédiatement, c'est un piège ! Il va le tuer

Munch regarda sa montre. Il commença à taper du pied car le kidnappeur était en retard. Il observa les alentours : il repéra le van d'un teinturier qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était arrivé, plusieurs couples sortant des théâtres avoisinants, un homme de taille moyenne, trente-cinq environs, dont le visage s'illumina en voyant une jeune femme arriver vers lui.

— Il commence à faire froid, grommela-t-il pour ses comparses toujours assis dans la voiture.

— On attend encore dix minutes, déclara Cragen.

— C'est vous le capitaine, lâcha Munch avec un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace.

John vit plusieurs hommes qui se dirigeaient, assez discrètement, dans sa direction. Son intuition lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de policiers en service. Il repéra rapidement leur cible, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, aux yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. L'inconnu n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui décerna un sourire carnassier avant de sortir une arme de sa veste et de la pointer vers lui.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**10-108 : Officer down**

_Chapitre 4_

Oda, je t'en prie, supplia Valérie qui ne sentaient presque plus ses jambes transies par l'eau glacée qui pénétrait régulièrement dans la caravane.

Il ne répond pas, répondit-il tout en composant un autre numéro sur son portable. J'essaye Benson.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Ça sonne, l'informa-t-il. Olivia, c'est Fin. Il faut…

Deux coups de feu l'interrompirent dans son élan. Tutuola entendit Benson sortir de la voiture et crier à Stabbler d'appeler une ambulance. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était toujours en ligne avec Fin qui attendait des nouvelles avec angoisse.

Oda ? Oda, s'il te plait, dis-moi que John va bien, l'implora Collins

John crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il avait songé à la manière dont il aimerait quitter cette terre dans des moments de déprime. Son métier était dangereux, c'était d'ailleurs ce que lui avait reproché sa deuxième femme avant de le tromper avec son dentiste. Il était certain que ce type ne risquait rien, à part peut-être une infection si l'un de ses patients avait la bonne idée de le mordre.

Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti pour Munch qui vit l'inconnu aux yeux clairs avancer sur lui, arme au poing, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, une main portée à son torse. Deux taches écarlates s'agrandissaient lentement sur sa chemise blanche. John nota que l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie était l'un des policiers qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'il allait lui parler, le capitaine Cragen intervint.

Bon sang, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? Hurla presque Cragen qui venait de les rejoindre. Qui êtes-vous ?

O'Bannon le regarda, ahuri. Il venait de tirer sur un homme qui menaçait de faire un carnage. Où était le problème ? Rutger eut tôt fait de venir les rejoindre et les deux hommes s'expliquèrent avec animation tandis que Munch rejoignit Elliot près de la victime.

Il est vivant ? Demanda John.

Ce cher Munch, répondit l'inconnu avec un sourire, je suis heureux de vous voir une dernière fois avant de… mourir, lâcha-t-il en toussant.

Ryan… Ryan Grey.

Je suis… flatté que… vous vous souveniez de moi.

Où est-elle ? L'interrogea Elliot.

Les jeunes sont… toujours… trop pressés, nota Grey avec une petite moue.

Où est Collins, demanda à son tour Munch.

_Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream_, chanta Grey avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique. (ndla : si vous voulez entendre la chanson row your boat http/ de malade, s'emporte John en le saisissant par le revers de sa veste. Où est-elle ?

Vous n'avez plus… qu'une heure, répondit Grey avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Non ! s'écria Munch en secouant le corps désormais sans vie de Ryan Grey.

John, ça ne sert à rien, s'interposa Elliot.

Merde ! Jura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Olivia, qui avait résumé la situation par téléphone à Tutuola, en voyant un objet tomber de la main de Grey.

On dirait un transmetteur à longue distance, constata Stabbler.

Pourquoi en avait-il en besoin ?

Ça peut avoir un lien avec Collins. Je vais l'amener au labo pour voir s'ils peuvent nous en dire plus.

Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra le faire plus rapidement, intervint Rutger qui en avait fini avec le capitaine Cragen.

Elliot regarda son supérieur pour lui demander son accord. Ce dernier hocha la tête, toujours furieux de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation mais comprenant que les narcotiques n'avaient fait que leur travail… et une énorme bourde ! Les hommes de Rutger avaient suivi leur suspect jusqu'à un tailleur en centre ville. Ils avaient patienté à l'extérieur et avaient repris leur filature quand il était ressorti. Hélas, malgré une ressemblance frappante avec leur cible, l'homme qu'ils avaient prit en chasse n'était pas leur trafiquant mais Ryan Grey.

Dieu merci, répondit Valérie après que Tutuola lui ait résumé la situation. Munch n'a rien.

Non mais tel que je le connais, il doit être furieux que Grey n'ait pas parlé.

Je me rappelle de lui. C'était bien sa voix et… oh merde, s'interrompit la jeune femme.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je crois que l'eau n'est plus mon problème principal.

Je ne comprends pas, fit Odafin en croisant le regard de Huang qui n'avait rien perdu des dernières minutes.

Il y a une minuterie dans la caravane. Elle était à un peu moins de quatorze heures quand je t'ai appelée et… il ne reste plus que soixante minutes, expliqua-t-elle.

Une heure avant quoi ?

Il m'a appelé avant d'aller au rendez-vous avec Munch et… je crois qu'il a relié la minuterie à une bombe d'acide chlorique. Ce salaud a tout prévu ! S'emporta la jeune femme à bout de nerfs.

On va trouver une solution, répondit Fin.

Il n'y en a pas, s'écria Valérie. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il a tout fait pour que je ne sorte pas vivante de cette putain de caravane ! Il l'a immergée mais pour être sûr que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir si vous me trouvez, il a installé cette bombe et… je suis morte, conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

**Bowling Green**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**1h53**

Fin ?

Olivia était toujours à coté du cadavre de Grey, attendant le légiste. Elle venait d'entendre son collègue hurler dans le portable qui leur avait permis de communiquer durant ses trente dernières minutes.

Fin, que se passe-t-il ?

Collins a raccroché après nous avoir expliqué qu'il y a une bombe d'un gaz mortel dans la caravane, expliqua le docteur Huang à la place de l'inspecteur Tutuola qui venait de donner un violent coup de poing à une armoire de rangement.

Mon dieu… ce type était un malade, répondit Benson en jetant un regard au cadavre.

Un sociopathe plus exactement, précisa le psychiatre.

Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur lui ? L'interrogea Tutuola visiblement calmé.

A quoi penses-tu ?

Valérie nous a dit que la minuterie de la bombe était brusquement passée à une heure.

Le transmetteur ! Percuta aussitôt Olivia. Avant de mourir, Grey a dit à Munch qu'il ne restait qu'une heure… il y a forcement un lien. Elliot est avec les narcotiques, ils ont apparemment un petit génie de l'informatique avec eux.

Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui ? Présuma Odafin.

Juste un ticket de caisse mais il n'y a pas le nom du magasin.

Où est Munch ?

Le capitaine l'a renvoyé au central. Il est assez secoué par ce qui vient d'arriver.

Elliot était assis à coté de Saki et le regardait taper à une vitesse phénoménale sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Cragen et Rutger, le chef des narcotiques, discutaient à voix basse dans un coin du van au logo d'une teinturerie qui servait de couverture. Kyo sembla enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait et émit un claquement de langue sonore avant de s'auto complimenter.

Vous parlez souvent tout seul ? Demanda laconiquement Stabbler.

J'ai trouvé la trace de ce joujou. C'est un RS232/485 ADEUNIS. Il a une portée de 500m 6 km, bidirectionnelle Half Duplex à 9600 bauds mais je suppose que cela ne vous dit rien, fit Saki en voyant le regard éteint de l'inspecteur.

Je séchais les cours de science au lycée.

Vous deviez être dans l'équipe de foot, non ?

Oui, mais revenons-en à ce transmetteur. Vous pouvez déterminer l'endroit vers lequel il a envoyé des données ?

Non. Impossible avec ce modèle.

Ecoutez, il parait que vous êtes un crack et j'ai une collègue qui est en train de se noyer lentement dans une caravane immergée alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez, n'importe quoi me permettant de la retrouver au plus vite, déclara Elliot d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Saki se gratta la tête avant de passer une main sur son bouc corbeau, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il hocha la tête d'un air convaincu avant de recommencer à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Seul le bruit des touches meublait maintenant le silence. Rutger était sortit téléphoner et Cragen s'était posté près des deux hommes pour voir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Je ne suis pas en mesure de localiser l'endroit où se trouve le récepteur mais je peux vous dire quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. Voila, j'y suis presque… il n'y a qu'un magasin à New York qui vende ce type d'appareil et je connais très bien le propriétaire. Voyons voir, rajouta Kyo en déroulant la liste des participants d'un chat. Le voila !

Qui ? S'enquit Cragen impatient.

Le propriétaire de la boutique est un grand fan de Quake, il est en train de jouer en ligne. Je vais lui envoyer un message. Voila l'adresse du magasin, je le préviens que vous arrivez. Il est très pointilleux sur la sécurité et a plusieurs caméras. Vous devriez pouvoir retrouver votre homme dans ses films de surveillance. Je vais lui envoyer sa photo pour qu'il commence la recherche.

Je ne comprends, fit le capitaine. Vous voulez qu'il commence à visionner toutes ses bandes vidéo ?

Sauf votre respect, capitaine, nous sommes à l'ère du numérique. La recherche devrait prendre une heure à tout casser.

Si seulement on l'avait déjà, répondit Elliot en prenant le papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse.

Suzy ? Oui, c'est John. Ecoute, je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin d'un service. J'aimerais que tu retrouves une adresse à partir d'une carte de crédit.

Munchy-boy, tu changeras jamais toi. Je te signale que depuis que tu m'as coffrée, j'ai plus le droit d'avoir un ordinateur, répondit une voix féminine rauque.

Nous savons toi et moi que tu en es incapable. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais ce renseignement pourrait me permettre de sauver la vie d'une amie.

Suzy soupira en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier près de son ordinateur portable. Elle s'étira, ses couettes brunes bougèrent en chœur quand elle secoua la tête en songeant à ce cher inspecteur Munch. Elle l'avait plutôt trouvé cool comparé à certains de ses collègues. Ils étaient restés plus ou moins en contact depuis qu'elle était sortie de prison. Il avait voulu l'aider à refaire sa vie… une bonne âme ce flic. La jeune femme rajusta le collier de cuir noir clouté qu'elle portait autour du cou et passa l'appel sur un casque de téléphone sans fil.

Ok, je t'écoute.

**Lieu inconnu**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**2h27**

Valérie était glacée, dans tous les sens du terme. Sa mort était inéluctable. Il avait pensé à tout. Ce salaud ne lui avait laissé aucune chance ! Une vague de colère la dévora soudainement. Elle s'était battue tout au long de sa vie pour gagner le respect de ses pairs, elle avait fait face à la mort de son fiancé tué dans un stupide accident de voiture, elle avait surmonté la mort de sa meilleure amie à l'école de police, abattue lors d'une banale patrouille,… Grey était un monstre et il ne devait pas gagner. Forte de cette idée, elle attrapa un bout de bois provenant de la porte du placard qu'elle avait cassé précédemment et commença à frapper la minuterie pour ouvrir le boîtier. Elle ne songea même pas qu'elle risquait de déclencher la bombe à force de taper à coup redoublé.

**Croisement de Baker Lane et Fulton Street**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**02h48**

A peine, Stabbler et Benson furent-ils devant la grille de la boutique d'informatique qu'un bourdonnement sec se fit entendre. Elliot la poussa et pénétra le premier dans ce qui ressemblait à un mont de piété. Des unités centrales étaient empilées un peu partout, un large comptoir, recouvert de poussière, croulait sous des câbles, des disques durs, des ventilateurs, processeurs et autres objets divers. L'air était lourd et les rares fenêtres recouvertes de crasse. Olivia nota, en contraste avec le reste, trois caméras flambantes neuves qui les filmaient.

Devez être les flics dont m'a parlé Kyo, grommela un homme ventripotent aux longs cheveux bruns effilés en les rejoignant.

Je suis l'inspecteur Benson et voici l'inspecteur Stabbler, répondit Olivia en jetant un regard au tee-shirt autrefois blanc de l'inconnu.

J'ai trouvé le type. Il a pris un peu de matos.

Vous avez un nom ? Demanda Elliot.

Nan mais j'étais en train de jeter un œil aux relevés de cartes de crédit. J'suis sûr qu'il a payé comme ça.

On peut peut-être vous aider ? Proposa Olivia.

Si vous voulez… c'est là, indiqua le propriétaire en montrant deux cartons dans lesquels étaient entassés des centaines de relevés dans un désordre monstrueux.

**Unité spéciale des victimes**

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**2h50**

Odafin consultait le dossier de Grey. Il était en train de rechercher sa trace sur New York. Il avait bien dû dormir et manger quelque part durant les semaines où il avait filé Munch et Collins. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Huang quand il leur avait expliqué l'effet de l'acide chlorique. « Ce gaz a servi dans les années quarante. J'ai étudié ses effets sur des rats pendant mes études. Ces pauvres bêtes tentaient de sortir de la cage tandis que le gaz ondulait autour d'eux et à peine l'avaient-ils respiré qu'ils s'écroulaient en se tordant de douleur. »

J'aurais dû… montrer plus de tact. Je suis navré, fit Huang qui venait de rejoindre Tutuola. A force de parler de cas cliniques, on oublie le coté humain de notre métier.

Ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux, répondit Fin en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Si vous avez besoin de parler…

J'ai besoin de la retrouver et je n'ai rien, absolument rien.

Vous vous sentez frustré.

Ne m'analysez pas, doc, je commence à vous apprécier, répondit Fin en se levant.

Au moins, vous avez le mérite d'être franc.

Ce n'est pas que je mette en doute vos capacités, vous nous avez souvent aidé sur des enquêtes mais…, s'interrompit Odafin en cherchant ses mots.

Cette fois c'est différent parce que vous êtes proche de la victime.

Oui… ça doit être ça.

Inspecteur ! L'appela Brown, l'enquêteur de la police scientifique qui était toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire où ils avaient installé leur QG. Elle est en ligne !

Fin prit aussitôt le combiné, tentant de ne montrer aucune émotion particulière. Il remercia le ciel, une fois n'était pas coutume, de lui avoir permis de rappeler. Huang avait repris son poste près de l'inspecteur et écoutait avec attention grâce au haut-parleur.

Tu connais quelqu'un au déminage ? Attaqua d'office Collins qui ne voulait pas perdre un temps précieux à s'apitoyer sur la situation.

Non, pourquoi ?

J'ai passé mes nerfs sur le boîtier de la minuterie, je sais, ce n'était pas très intelligent, précisa-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire, et j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir mais j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas quel fil couper.

J'appelle tout de suite, ne raccroche pas, annonça Tutuola qui était déjà en train de composer le numéro.

Hanson, répondit presque aussitôt un homme à la voix bourrue.

Inspecteur Tutuola, unité spéciale des victimes. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour désamorcer une bombe de gaz.

Où doit-on aller ?

Nous allons devoir faire ça par téléphone, conclut Odafin après lui avoir résumé la situation.

Ça m'a l'air simple, fit Hanson après qu'il lui ait répété la description de la bombe faite par Valérie. Votre gars ne s'est pas cassé la tête, il a repris le schéma d'une bombe… attendez, je cherche dans mes dossiers.

Il vérifie quelque chose, expliqua Tutuola à Collins.

Il reste moins de trois minutes !

Je sais mais s'il nous donne une information inexacte…

Ok, ok… je suis désolée, je crois que je commence à devenir claustrophobe.

Ok, un de mes gars l'a trouvé, annonça Hanson au bout d'un long moment. Il s'est servi d'un modèle appelé TGM215.

Et ? L'interrogea Oda qui attendait la suite.

Il faut qu'elle coupe le fil rouge pour arrêter la minuterie.

Vous êtes certain ?

Affirmatif.

Valérie, il faut que tu débranches le rouge, annonça Tutuola à la jeune femme.

Le rouge… si jamais Hanson s'est trompé, va lui botter les fesses pour moi. Je dois poser le combiné.

Brown, Huang, Tutuola et Cragen, qui venaient de rentrer au central, attendaient religieusement des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Hanson faisait de même et priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas un système de double minuterie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix masculine appeler la jeune femme.

Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le capitaine en voyant le psychiatre fouiller dans le dossier de Grey.

Je crois me rappeler quelque chose, répondit Huang qui s'en voulait de son incertitude. Si j'ai raison, elle va faire une erreur.

Le temps est écoulé, annonça Odafin d'une voix glaciale.

Un silence assourdissant envahit la pièce qui sembla soudain exiguë pour les quatre hommes. Hanson osait à peine respirer dans le combiné que tenait toujours Tutuola. Huang trouva soudain ce qu'il cherchait. Sous le choc, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Mon dieu, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête lentement.

Qu'y a-t-il, George ? Demanda Cragen.

Grey… Grey, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, était…

Daltonien, compléta Valérie via le haut-parleur. Un coup de chance que je me sois souvenue de ce détail sinon… cela dit, vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, l'eau monte rapidement.

Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour te retrouver, assura le capitaine.

J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas assez, chef.


	5. Chapter 6

**Lieu inconnu**

**Mercredi 13 mars **

**5h03**

Voilà... c'était fini. Elle avait malencontreusement perdu la pièce qui servait de contact sur le téléphone qu'elle avait bricolé. Elle avait perdu son seul lien avec l'extérieur... elle avait perdu Odafin. Il devait être fou d'inquiétude. Il devait même penser qu'elle était déjà morte pourtant elle avait encore la tête hors de l'eau... pour le moment. L'idée qu'il la croit décédée lui redonna une bouffée d'énergie qu'elle utilisa pour plonger à la recherche de la pièce après avoir calé le téléphone au-dessus d'un placard. L'eau était non seulement glacée mais trouble. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

— Non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, sanglota-t-elle en refaisant surface.

Elle replongea de nouveau, cherchant le moindre indice lui permettant de retrouver ce petit bout de métal anodin qui lui permettait de ne pas rester seule dans cette affreuse caravane. Si elle n'avait pas pu téléphoner durant ses longues heures de captivité, elle serait devenue folle ! Ils la cherchaient, toute l'équipe faisait son maximum pour la retrouver ! Elle était bien placée pour savoir de quoi ils étaient capables. Elle savait qu'ils allaient arriver. Son instinct le lui soufflait. Elle remonta une nouvelle fois bredouille et décida de plonger une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle allait refaire surface par manque d'air, elle aperçut un éclat brillant sur sa droite. Elle réunit ses dernières forces et attrapa la pièce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se cogna en remontant. L'eau avait encore augmenté. Elle se percha debout sur la banquette, prit le téléphone en essayant de le mouiller le moins possible, posa le rond métallique et demanda, en claquant des dents, à la standardiste des renseignements de lui passer la police.

**-------------**

**Garage Mendez **

**Eckford Street **

**5h26**

Ils firent le trajet le plus rapidement possible. Munch, toujours en contact téléphonique avec Tutuola, apprit par ce dernier que le propriétaire du garage habitait juste au-dessus. Il était tard, ou tôt selon la façon de voir les choses, mais une chose était certaine : Hector Mendez n'allait pas continuer à dormir bien longtemps. Elliot avait à peine garé la voiture que Benson et Munch en jaillissant tels des diables de leurs boîtes. John frappa plusieurs fois à la porte métallique du garage sur laquelle était inscrite les heures d'ouvertures tandis qu'Olivia appelait le numéro inscrit en grosses lettres rouge sang. Une voix de femme répondit au moment même où une fenêtre, située légèrement sur leur droite, s'ouvrait.

— Je vais appeler les flics si vous arrêtez pas espèce de petits morveux ! Hurla Mendez en pointant un fusil dans leur direction.  
— Police, nous avons besoin de quelques renseignements, répondit Elliot en exhibant sa plaque aussi haut que possible dans la flaque de lumière offerte par un lampadaire municipal.  
— Non mais vous avez vu l'heure !  
— Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, expliqua Olivia qui avait expliqué la situation à Mme Mendez par téléphone, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
— Si vous descendiez, proposa Munch, nous pourrions.  
— Ouais, ça va... j'arrive, répondit finalement Hector après avoir parlé à son épouse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme de type hispanique vint leur ouvrir la petite porte et les laissa entrer dans son atelier. Plusieurs voitures attendaient sagement d'être réparées, des pneus s'entassaient dans un coin, les outils étaient tous accrochés à leur place près des établis et le pont accueillait une vieille Ford de laquelle tombait, au goutte à goutte, de l'huile dans un bassin posé au sol. Hector soupira tout en passant la main dans ses courts cheveux bruns frisés. Il n'avait même pas pensé à s'habiller, gardant sa tenue de nuit, caleçon et débardeur, pour leur ouvrir.

— Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
— Vous avez vendu une caravane il y a quatre jours à cet homme, déclara Munch en lui montrant une photo de Grey. — Faites-voir, répondit Hector en prenant le cliché. C'est que j'en vois pas mal des gusses dans le coin... ouais, conclut-il après quelques secondes, je lui ai vendu une vieille Willerby mais je vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse. La transaction était tout à fait légale. — L'usage qu'il en a fait l'est moins, expliqua Stabbler. Il a immergé la caravane après y avoir enfermé un inspecteur de police.  
— Je vous assure que j'en savais rien ! Lança aussitôt Mendez.  
— Comment l'a-t-il emmenée ? L'interrogea Olivia. — J'ai essayé de lui vendre une voiture mais il en avait déjà une. Une Oldsmobile de 1971 rouge. Je m'en rappelle parce que j'avais la même, c'est dans celle là qu'on a conçu Juan. — J'imagine que vous n'avez pas relevé le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation ?  
— Non, désolé. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il était assez pressé de partir.  
— Je suppose qu'il a payé en espèce, fit Munch.  
— Ouais... je vois vraiment pas comment vous aider.  
— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, conclut Elliot le visage fermé.

Les trois policiers, qui espéraient tant de cet entretien, repartirent en direction de la sortie. Ils n'avaient rien et le temps pressait de plus en plus. Alors que Munch et Stabbler gagnaient la voiture, Benson eut une soudaine intuition et se retourna.

— Y a-t-il une rivière, un fleuve ou autre chose dans ce genre dans le coin ? Lança-t-elle avec espoir.  
— Ouais... y a la Newtown Creek à environ cinq kilomètres au Nord, répondit Hector, vous croyez que... ?  
— Merci, monsieur Mendez.

**-------------**

**Unité spéciale des victimes **

**Mercredi 13 mars**

**5h33**

Brown était sorti du bureau et parlait avec animation au téléphone. Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux jade du CSI qui pénétra aussitôt dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Tutuola faisait les cent pas en attendant des nouvelles de ses collègues. Cragen, qui avait vu sur la salle depuis son bureau, s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne comptait plus les tasses de café but par son subordonné et sa frustration, sa colère et son impuissance étaient palpables. Voyant Brown parler avec animation, le capitaine les rejoignit rapidement.

— On a quelque chose sur les bandes enregistrées, expliquait l'enquêteur de la police scientifique. Après analyse, les gars du labo ont pu isoler un son qui revient assez régulièrement. Il s'agit d'un pont basculant.  
— Elle serait donc immergée près d'un pont ? Reprit Cragen.  
— Tout à f.  
— Intéressant, sur les cinq ponts de New York il ne doit y en avoir qu'une centaine de basculants ! Lança Tutuola cynique.  
— Fin, je sais que...

La sonnerie du portable de ce dernier empêcha le capitaine de poursuivre. Il s'entretint rapidement avec Munch qui lui apprit qu'il se dirigeait vers la Newton Creek. Tutuola s'empressa de saisir une carte et chercha la rivière sur le plan. Il la suivit du bout du doigt et s'arrêta sur un nom : Greenpoint Avenue Bridge.

— Je sais où elle est ! S'écria soudain Odafin.  
— Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Cragen.  
— Le garage est situé près de la Newton Creek et le seul pont basculant c'est le Greenpoint Avenue Bridge. — J'appelle l'équipe des plongeurs, répondit aussitôt le capitaine.  
— Je vais rejoindre les autres sur place, déclara Tutuola. Si elle rappelle, transférez l'appel sur mon portable. — Sans problème, répondit l'enquêteur de la police scientifique en hochant la tête. — Je viens avec toi, annonça Cragen.

**-------------**

**Newton Creek **

**Mercredi 13 mars **

**5h44**

Elle était transie par le froid mais bien décidée à dire adieu à Odafin avant de finir noyée dans cette sordide caravane. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le combiné du téléphone, attendant qu'on la mette enfin en ligne avec Fin. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Elle était glacée et n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses dents de claquer. Alors qu'elle se sentit sur le point d'abandonner, la voix grave de Tutuola résonna à son oreille.

— Nous t'avons localisé, déclara-t-il aussitôt à la jeune femme tandis que Cragen conduisait aussi vite que le lui permettait la situation.  
— Co-co-comment ?  
— Cela serait trop long à expliquer. Il faut que tu tiennes bon, Valérie.  
— Fr-fr-froid... j-j-je... do-do-dormir.  
— Non, pas encore, insista Odafin en la sentant glisser lentement dans une douce torpeur. Je suis en route, les plongeurs ne vont pas tarder à te sortir de là.  
— T-tr-trop t-t-tard.  
— Valérie Helen Collins, je t'aime et je refuse que tu meures ainsi, s'écria Fin de plus en plus inquiet. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée et je te promets que rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de te sauver de.  
— Qu-que... as-t-tu d-d-dit ?  
— Que je te sauverai quoi qu'il en coûte, répéta-t-il bien volontiers.  
— N-n-non... a-a-avant..., demanda Valérie qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.  
— Je t'aime, fit-il tout en jetant un regard rapide au capitaine qui semblait ne pas l'écouter.  
— M-m-merci... Oda, répondit-elle en sentant une douce chaleur prendre possession d'elle.

Dire qu'il avait fallu cet incident pour qu'il se décide enfin à lui révéler ses sentiments. Oh, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, il le lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois mais jamais ses trois mots n'avaient franchi ses lèvres. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments facilement, il était renfermé et attachant à la fois, dur et tendre, froid et doux. L'homme qu'elle connaissait en dehors de leur travail au SVU était plus vivant, plus amusant, plus... elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il était et ses pensées commençaient à être confuses. Sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive le téléphone lui glissa des mains. La petite pièce qui lui avait permis de communiquer durant ses heures de captivité retomba lentement sur le sol de la caravane tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser dans l'eau, abandonnant toute résistance au grand dam de Tutuola qui perdit à nouveau le contact.

**-------------**

**Greenpoint Avenue Bridge**

**Mercredi 13 mars **

**6h01**

Les plongeurs étaient sur les lieux moins de vingt minutes après l'appel de Cragen. Ils s'étaient tenus prêts à cette intervention depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'enlèvement de Collins. Lorsque Cragen et Tutuola arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils effectuaient une deuxième plongée en espérant qu'elle soit couronnée de plus de succès que la précédente. L'équipe médicale préparait son matériel pour le cas où l'on aurait besoin de ses services.

Munch, Stabbler et Benson attendaient sur la berge, serrant les cols de leurs manteaux pour se protéger de l'air frais du petit matin. Le capitaine et l'inspecteur eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre. Il n'y avait rien à dire aussi ne prononcèrent-ils pas un mot. Ils attendirent, les uns près des autres, dans un silence quasi-religieux, uniquement troublé par le clapotis de l'eau et les cris de quelques mouettes affamées. Lorsqu'un plongeur reparut, leurs cœurs se serrèrent plein d'espoir et la joie se lut brièvement dans leurs yeux lorsqu'il leva le pouce en l'air pour signifier qu'ils l'avaient trouvée.

Deux autres plongeurs apparurent, tenant chacun par l'épaule un corps inanimé aux cheveux longs roux, et revinrent vers la berge. Les deux ambulanciers vinrent rapidement les aider à la hisser et l'allongèrent à même le sol. L'un deux, un afro-américain du nom de Malcolm, chercha le pouls de Valérie tandis que l'autre, un hispanique appelé Danny, vérifiait qu'elle respirait par elle-même. Il constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas et entreprit de faire un massage cardiaque. Malcolm sortit le défribrilateur, prêt à envoyer une décharge pour faire repartir le cœur de la jeune femme. L'équipe de SVU était sous le choc et Tutuola plus encore que les autres. Il lui avait promis de la sauver mais il était arrivé trop tard. Il vit le corps de Valérie sursauter sous la décharge que venait de lui envoyer l'infirmier. Danny chercha à nouveau son pouls mais secoua lentement la tête. Le deuxième choc ne donna pas plus de résultat, pas plus que le troisième. Alors que Danny cherchait visiblement quelque chose dans sa trousse, Malcolm lui fit un signe négatif de la tête indiquant qu'il était trop tard. Son regard croisa celui du chef des plongeurs avant de s'arrêter sur Cragen. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle que Fin se précipitait sur le corps sans vie de Collins.

— Non... non... ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol et en la prenant dans ses bras.  
— Je suis désolé, répondit Malcolm visiblement ému par la détresse qu'il avait ressentit dans le ton de l'inspecteur.  
— Elle ne peut pas...

Sa voix se brisa et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Incapable de les arrêter, il serra le corps de Valérie contre le sien en priant pour qu'il se réveille. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, il le lui avait promis. Olivia fut la première à se reprendre. Elle le rejoignit et ne sut que dire. Jamais, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait lu une telle détresse dans son regard. Elle s'accroupit près de Fin et posa sa main sur son épaule, consciente de lui prodiguer un maigre réconfort.

— Je lui ai promis de la sauver, sanglota-t-il doucement, je lui ai promis.

Stabbler et Cragen observaient la scène comme si elle était irréelle. Munch, quant à lui, s'était écarté quelque peu. Il avait trouvé refuge derrière le camion dès plongeurs et ressentit soudain une violente nausée. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de lutter. Son regard était noyé de larmes contenues. Elle était si jeune... pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui que Grey avait enfermé dans cette maudite caravane ? Il avait déjà vécu, il s'était marié quatre fois, avait connu plus d'affaires qu'il ne l'aurait dû, avait enfermé bon nombre de criminels alors qu'elle... Valérie avait tout à découvrir, tout à apprendre de la vie et puis... elle avait Fin. Cette pensée le fit réagir. Son partenaire avait besoin de lui. Il s'appuya contre la camionnette, essuya sa bouche avec son mouchoir avant de retourner sur la berge.

Tutuola était toujours au même endroit, serrant le corps de Valérie contre lui. Olivia lui parlait mais les mots ne l'atteignait pas. Ils semblaient glisser sur lui sans pouvoir traverser la bulle imperméable qu'il avait construit autour de lui. Munch les rejoignit rapidement et fit signe à Benson qu'il s'occupait de lui.

— Fin...

— Je lui avais promis, répéta une nouvelle fois Odafin d'une voix éteinte.  
— Fin.  
— Je lui avais promis.  
— Fin, réveille-toi, insista Munch.

Tutuola sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. John était penché au-dessus de lui et lui tendait une tasse de café. Il réalisa qu'il était dans la salle d'attente du Mercy Hospital. Il n'avait pas dormi pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures et son corps avait profité de ce moment d'attente pour récupérer quelque peu. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa avant de prendre le gobelet que tenait toujours Munch.

— Il n'est pas terrible mais faute de mieux.  
— Merci.  
— Je ne me suis pourtant pas absenté longtemps mais tu as quand même trouvé le moyen de t'endormir, fit Munch en prenant place près de lui.

— Je m'en serais bien passé, murmura-t-il avant de boire une gorgée chaude de café. J'ai fait un cauchemar, nous l'avions trouvé trop tard et... cela semblait si réaliste !  
— Elle semblait frigorifiée mais elle va bien.  
— Oui, je sais. Les autres sont rentrés se reposer ? L'interrogea Fin qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait quitté Newton Creek dans l'ambulance.  
— Olivia et Elliot sans aucun doute, le capitaine est retourné au Central.  
— Il va encore dormir sur le lit de camp dans son bureau, dit Tutuola en souriant à cette idée.  
— Possible. Je me demande s'il a toujours ce masque pour cacher le jour.  
— Messieurs, les interrompit une jeune infirmière blonde, vous êtes les équipiers de l'inspecteur Collins, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Exact, répondit Munch.  
— Elle vient d'être installée dans une chambre. Si vous voulez, je vais vous conduire à elle.  
— Vas-y, fit John à l'interrogation muette qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son collègue lorsqu'il s'était levé.  
— Merci.

L'infirmière le guida à travers un dédale de couloirs aux couleurs passées et aux murs fissurés par endroits. Nul doute que quelques travaux de rénovations auraient été utiles à l'hôpital mais Tutuola y fit à peine attention. Sa fatigue se dissipa dès qu'il l'aperçut à travers la vitre de la porte de la chambre. L'infirmière le salua avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Il en profita pour observer Valérie, immobile, dans ce lit qui avait l'air trop grand pour elle. Son teint était plus que pâle, ses cheveux avaient été noués en tresse, sans doute par l'une des infirmières, ses yeux étaient clos mais ils s'ouvrirent dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte. Rejetant la couverture chauffante dont elle était couverte, la jeune femme se leva alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et se jeta dans ses bras, décrochant la perfusion qu'on lui avait installé peu de temps auparavant.

— J'ai cru... j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Odafin fut incapable de répondre. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion, les sensations de son rêve étaient encore trop présentes en lui. Il resserra son étreinte. Sentir la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, l'odeur faible mais toujours présente de ce shampooing à la rose qu'elle utilisait, son souffle dans son cou... tout cela lui indiquait que, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais bien de la réalité et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il toucha du bout des doigts sa joue pour s'en convaincre. Une sensation puissante s'empara alors de lui, le besoin de l'embrasser. Peu importait l'endroit, que leur relation fût cachée de tous leurs collègues pour des problèmes d'éthiques. Il avait l'impression qu'il en mourrait s'il ne l'embrassait pas. Aussi leurs lèvres ne tardèrent-elles pas à se rejoindre pour un baiser au départ doux, léger et hésitant qui se transforma rapidement en une explosion de passion.

— Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! S'écria une infirmière potelée qui avait vu la scène en passant devant la chambre. Elle doit se reposer et sa perfusion... mais enfin à quoi diable pensez-vous !  
— Je crois qu'ils ne pensent plus qu'à eux, répondit Munch qui venait d'arriver en l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte. Laissez-leur quelques minutes, ils ont cru se perdre à jamais.  
— Qui êtes-vous pour..., commença-t-elle avant de comprendre. C'est la petite qui était enfermée dans une caravane immergée ?  
— C'est exact.  
— Je leur laisse encore cinq minutes, fit l'infirmière d'un certain âge avec un léger sourire en repensant à sa propre jeunesse.  
— Merci, Rose, répondit John qui avait lu son prénom sur son badge. Peut-être puis-je vous offrir un café pour vous remercier, rajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en constatant qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance.  
— Vous essayez de me soudoyer ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.  
— Cela serait plutôt mal vu de la part d'un inspecteur de police mais... en quelque sorte, dit Munch avec l'air d'un gamin prit en faute alors qu'il volait un pot de confiture.  
— Je termine mon service dans deux heures, répondit Rose avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

**-------------**

**Eglise Saint Michael**

**Vendredi 24 septembre **

**12h**

Il y avait peu de monde dans l'église. Une vingtaine de personnes y était réunie pour une occasion spéciale, un événement que nul n'aurait cru se produire. La plupart faisaient partie de la police de New York mais l'ambiance était plutôt détendue, loin des réunions officielles durant lesquels les uniformes étaient de sortie. Le prêtre s'éclaircit la voix, faisant signe qu'il allait officier. La musique envahit la nef tandis que la mariée remontait lentement le long de l'allée, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches à la main. Elle n'avait pas voulu de la traditionnelle robe qu'elle jugeait trop austère, préférant un tailleur beige brodé assez simple.

Le marié se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en la voyant arriver jusqu'à lui. Ce mariage était de la folie mais la vie était trop courte pour qu'il s'en soucie. Sa compagne lui sourit quand il lui proposa son bras. Il formait un joli couple d'après nombre de leurs amis réunit derrière eux. Il y avait le capitaine Cragen, l'inspecteur Stabbler était seul alors que Benson était accompagné d'un écrivain qu'elle fréquentait depuis un certain temps. Lennie Briscoe, et son partenaire Eddie Green, étaient aussi présents, de même que l'adjointe du procureur Casey Novak, le psychiatre George Huang et la légiste Melinda Warner.

Il y avait aussi des amis de la mariée mais aussi les deux témoins qui se tenaient de part et d'autres des futurs époux. Odafin eut un léger sourire en entendant le prêtre parler des liens sacrés du mariage et de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Il le savait parfaitement et remerciait le ciel chaque jour d'avoir pu lui donner cette possibilité. Son regard effleura le ventre de Valérie et son sourire s'accentua. Il avait encore du mal à y croire mais la vie lui donnait une deuxième chance et il entendait bien en profiter au maximum. Pour commencer, il avait fait un pas en direction de son fils et avait enfin rencontré son compagnon. Billy était loin d'être désagréable et Fin commençait à l'apprécier. Il avait encore du mal avec l'homosexualité de son fils mais il progressait de jour en jour. Ken poursuivait ses études et, bien qu'il ait été surpris, était ravi à la perspective d'avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur. Il aimait beaucoup Valérie et, à son contact, Ken trouvait que son père ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir étant enfant.

Valérie prit le bouquet que lui tendait la mariée le temps qu'elle échange ses vœux avec son époux. Elle se revit, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans cette église en train de faire la même chose. Son mariage avec Odafin avait mis un terme à sa carrière d'inspecteur mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Grâce au capitaine Cragen, elle s'était vue offrir la création d'un poste au sein même du SVU. Ce dernier avait quelque peu forcé la main du chef de la police afin qu'elle se spécialise dans la prise en charge des victimes. Elle suivait donc une formation spécifique à ce poste avec Huang, tout en assistant le capitaine lorsque c'était nécessaire. Un stage était aussi prévu, après son accouchement, dans un centre pour femmes battues et violées. Tutuola appréciait de travailler, même indirectement, avec elle. Il aurait été navré de perdre la complicité qui existait entre eux du fait des enquêtes qu'ils menaient ensemble. D'autant plus qu'il savait les intuitions de sa femme souvent excellentes.

— Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois, monsieur et madame John Munch, déclara le prêtre d'une voix chaleureuse qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire de connivence.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et joignit ses lèvres à celle de Rose, cette charmante infirmière qui avait pris soin de Valérie au Mercy Hospital. Les invités applaudirent et félicitèrent chaudement le couple lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent. Tutuola proposa son bras à sa femme et l'aida à descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel.

— Oda ?  
— Ça ne va pas, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.  
— Tu vas paniquer chaque fois que je te parle, mon amour ? Je suis enceinte, pas malade.  
— Je sais mais... que voulais-tu me demander ? Reprit-il pour éviter de répéter une discussion qu'ils avaient eu de nombreuses fois.  
— Tu penses que l'on va battre le record de mariage de John ?  
— Je le lui laisse volontiers, une fois suffira amplement, déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
— Je t'aime, murmura Valérie avant d'embrasser son mari.

**Fin**


End file.
